Client extension management may be provided. In conventional systems, client application extensions are installed and managed on a per user and/or per desktop basis. For managed environments, this does not scale well as it requires administrators to install and manage extensions per user individually. Some software distribution solutions may push out installations for each user. In some situations, this technique may be prone to error and may suffer from poor performance on large scales. Furthermore, Information Technology (IT) management may want to ensure that a group of users always have a given client add-on installed and running. As employees join and leave that group, however, typical per user management may result in different versions running for different members of that group.